


Cheating

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Married Dean Winchester, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Dean's with Lisa and cheats with Cas





	Cheating

It’s weird. Dean regrets he ever had any kind of relationship with Crowley, and he damn sure regrets ever having anything to do with Alistair, but even while he is holding hands in the park with Lisa watching their son, Ben, playing, he knows he would never ever regret Castiel, knows it with every bone in his body that nothing bad could ever come from being with that man. He doesn’t even think about how it would affect Lisa. They’ve been on pretty rocky ground recently, but Ben… it would kill that kid. 


End file.
